Penguin Party DS
Penguin Party DS is a massively multiplayer online video game where up to eight players compete against one another on insane and unpredicatble levels and off-the-wall mini-games per turn. The number of characters has been reduced to 8, but it will go up again in Penguin Party 3. Plot The plot only comes out in Story Mode. In a world of mystic adventure called the USA, a shooting star fell from the sky and broke into five pieces, scattering everywhere. And at that time, (The character played's name here) was wandering around when he/she picked up one of those five pieces. The next day, (character played's name) met up with seven other friends. "I wonder what this is," they all thought. While they were thinking, several invitations fell from the sky. It was from Questisbak, and it said: ''"Sorry for being so mean all the time. Let's have a party! There's going to be food and games. Come to my realm at 3." Gary and Foldy thought it might be nice, so they went too. When they got there, the party was definitely on. However, a cage landed on the eight friends! Questisbak laughed. "Ha, never thought you'd fall for that! Take this!" Questisbak raised a staff, and in an instant the eight friends became smaller than a Spirit of Light! "How do you like the power of this Teenie-Tiny-Decreaser? These shooting star pieces have great power. Hey Questixbak! I don't need these losers here anymore. Throw them out!" When the minimized penguins awoke, they thought how cool it was to be small! They wanted to relax... But there's no time to do that! They have to get to Questisbak's Realm and enlarge! During their journey, they encountered Tails6000. "Uh, guys? Sorry to ask you a favor when you turned small, but can you help me? Bill Gate$ is ruining the Olympics!" As he finished the sentence, all of the characters said that they would do it. Seems we'll have to see who becomes the Waffler to fight him! Eh, "What happened?" asked Bill Gate$. (character played's name) came up and said "You almost ruined the Olympics!". Bill Gates replied "What? Me de$troy the Olympic$? I didn't de$troy no Oylimpic$!". "I don't care... GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" shouted (character played's name) said. "Ye$, ye$ okay." Bill Gate$ mumbled as he walks away "Thanks guys!" Tails thanked the heroes. "Here's a little gift for you. It landed in my hat at night." And that gift was- a shooting star piece! Somehow, the heroes entered Star's igloo. Suu saw them and quickly went over. "Oh my! You've turned small- but we need help! Bugzy is shaking the small house. I managed to escape, but you'll have to defeat Bugzy to save the house!" And again, the heroes argued about who would fight. Looks like we'll have to choose the Waffler again! "Thank you! The house is shaken a little, but we should be able to fix it. Oh look. I never knew this kind of thing was around here. You can have it!" And the object was another piece! As the heroes continued their journey, they met with Foldy. "Thank goodness you're here! WitchyPenguin has frozen Gary! None of the gadgets in our family will work, but I think that defeating WitchyPenguin will do the trick. You might want to pick a Waffler." As soon as WitchyPenguin was defeated, Gary thawed out. "Whew! I thought I would be like that forever! So our family has prepared a special present." It had the shape of The Pill, but when it was opened, it was actually another piece! The heroes were looking for another piece, but they could use a little pie. So they went into the nearest Oxipie restruant, where they meet Director Penny. "Help me please! My boyfriend was going into the kitchen to get some more Oxipie but he didn't come back.I think Director Kenny has something to do with this." As son as the Binaryer gun was destroyed and Director Blenny is solid again, Director Penny ran into (player name)again. "Thank you for finding my boyfriend. have some Oxipie as a reward". (player name) enjoyed the oxipie but found an unusally big crumb but it wasn't a crumb at all. It was the next piece COVERED in crumbs. ''Questisbak's Realm is close! But suddenly, P4 came for help. "Can you please help my father Eastman? He's trapped in this book by Questixbak!" Yet again, the heroes argued about you-know-what, but P4 settled them. "You're not achieving anything like that. Just choose a Waffler!" "Cough," Eastman is free! "Father!" P4 said with joy. "Oh thank you-cough-for-cough-helping me. Cough-I-cough-found this-cough in the park this morning." And yet again, it was a star piece! Now, Questisbak's Realm is right ahead! More Coming Soon Characters Playable Characters *Star Kirby12 *Richperson *Explorer 767 *Fred 676 *Willy the Penguin *Luce *Coraline *Ninjinian *Mcdonalds394 *Devin203040506070puffle00XD *Emmity (penguin) *Mart456t *Mr Cow2 *Mart X Unlockable Characters *Director Blenny *Gary the Gadget Guy Non-Playable Characters Minigames Category:Snowtendo Category:Games Category:Items Category:Penguin Party Series